


Fearless Leader

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [111]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “We’re having our Casino Night and I think everyone would love to have their fearless leader here.”“I thought that you were their fearless leader,” Spot could hear the smirk in Racer’s voice.“I am,” Spot scoffed, “But you are the Eva Peron to my Cesar Chavez.”





	Fearless Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from The Office

It had taken several attempts to get Racer on the phone, and Spot was planning to draw it out as long as he could. It had been too long since Racer had been around him and his friends.

“Oh, now that I have you, not that I have you, or have ever had you,” Spot stopped himself from rambling, “We’re having our Casino Night and I think everyone would love to have their fearless leader here.”

“I thought that you were their fearless leader,” Spot could hear the smirk in Racer’s voice.

“I am,” Spot scoffed, “But you are the Eva Peron to my Cesar Chavez.”

“Sean…” Racer’s tone held a warning.

“Sorry,” Spot backtracked, “Please come. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Sean,” Race replied, “but Jack…”

“Jack doesn’t control you.” Spot replied, knowing this was going to lead to the argument that broke them up in the first place.

“Jack raised me.” Race fired back, “I think I owe him the respect that comes with listening to what he says.”

“At the expense of your own happiness?” Spot shot back right away, “We were good together, we were happy. And you can lie to yourself all you want, but I know you still love me.”

“Sean…”

“Tony...I’m laying myself bare here. You’re the only person I would trust to do that with. I love you.”

“...I love you, too.”

Before Spot could reply, Racer had hung up the phone.


End file.
